Problem: A circle with area $25\pi$ has a sector with a $72^\circ$ central angle. What is the area of the sector? ${25\pi}$ $\color{#9D38BD}{72^\circ}$ ${5\pi}$
The ratio between the sector's central angle $\theta$ and $360^\circ$ is equal to the ratio between the sector's area, $A_s$ , and the whole circle's area, $A_c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{A_c}$ $\dfrac{72^\circ}{360^\circ} = \dfrac{A_s}{25\pi}$ $\dfrac{1}{5} = \dfrac{A_s}{25\pi}$ $\dfrac{1}{5} \times 25\pi = A_s$ $5\pi = A_s$